


Love in the Fishtank

by eringilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little Kevin/Jillian drabble <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Fishtank

Kevin approached Jillian timidly. He was obviously nervous to kiss her, but he got the courage to do so anyways. Just as he leaned down to seal his interest in her with a kiss on the lips, Jillian grabbed his collar. Instead of pulling him closer, he pushed him away violently, crashing him into the fishtank they left in the office. Goodbye, Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jillian is a lesbian who tf thought of this


End file.
